God's Not Dead: Peer Pressure
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: Blue is a total Jesus freak. She walks with the Lord and talks with Him on a daily bases. She knows what she believes and believes in it with all her heart, but when her friends start doing things and saying things that make her uncomfortable and altogether cross the line from right to wrong, will she choose to follow God's command or her friends' temptations?
1. Chapter 1

Blue held her lunch tray, filled with food ready to be consumed, close and walked to the lunch table her friends had claimed as their own. Avery M. Woodson Middle School's cafeteria was a decent size with a long cafeteria line at stretched from the stairs that led to the second story to the entrance to the cafeteria itself. Blu hated waiting in that line and was glad she was out. She hurried to her friends who waited for her. She saw them sitting together; Hannah, a girl with dark brown hair with green eyes that sparkled whenever she spoke about the things she loved, was deep in conversation with Carly, a blond girl with big intelligent brown eyes that seemed to question everything that didn't seem logical or scientific. Blue took her seat next to Hannah who was ranting about how the last basketball game went. "I cannot believe Sarah Shaw actually forgot which goal to run to! I just want to know how she even got on A-team, I mean that's a mistake that only little kids make and it cost us the game!" Hannah went on. Blue chuckled as she opened her milk.

"What are you laughing about?" Her sportsy friend turned a scowling gaze to her. Blue simply smiled.

"It's only one game," She explained. "Sarah can learn from her mistakes and find a way to get better. I thought the coaches always told y'all not to focus on the last game, but on the next game? Shouldn't you keep your eyes on the present instead of the past?"

"Oh yes, oh wise, all-knowing Blue," Carly joked.

"Of course, keep spouting your wisdom." Hannah grunted and sighed aggressively. "But you get how I feel don't you?"

"I understand that you're angry, but you shouldn't release your anger by badmouthing Sarah. She obviously didn't realize what she was doing when she made the mistake and it was just that, a mistake. Forgive her and forget about it. I think it would be best for your whole team." Blue took a bite of her cheeseburger. "And as for wise and all-knowing, I am not all-knowing and whatever wisdom I speak is from God."

"Every time, every time," Carly laughed. Hannah took and deep breath and let it all out.

"Alright, it's forgiven and forgotten, Miss Jesus Freak." Hannah joked.

"That's good, now you won't waste your time being angry," Blue chuckled.

"Is that new?" Carly asked, pointing at the buttons on the beanie that rested on Blue's head, covering most of her fiery red hair.

"You mean the pink one?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, what exactly is that?" Carly pondered.

"It's from Maplestory, you know, that game that I play? It's one of the character's symbols and yeah, it's new." Blue answered. There were five buttons in total on her black beanie. Two of them had band logos; one with Skillet's logo, the other with RED's. One had a heart and in the center of the heart was written "John 3:16." The last two were from games Blue played; one from Pirate101, decorated with the Swashbuckler class symbol, and the other from Maplestory, with Damien's symbol on it.

"Ok, then," Carly said.

"You're such a nerd, Blue." Hannah told her. Blue shrugged.

"I am who God made me." She told them and finished off her cheeseburger. "I'm going to the library to read for a little." She said and stood, grabbing her lunch tray. "I'll see you later!" She emptied her tray, setting it aside for the lunch ladies and headed towards the library.

Hey there! This is a story I've had in mind for a little while that I feel like everyone can connect with. Peer pressure is something we all face, and we all have to choose to either overcome it, or be subdued by it. This follows Blue, a total Jesus freak, and her choices when faced with peer pressure. The characters in this story are from my other story "Walk By Faith," but there are many things that have been changed about them, or added to them. I really hope you enjoy and are blessed from the message of this story. God bless and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Woodson Middle School's library was big enough that Blue could get lost in it, but small enough that she could easily find her way back. Blue ventured to a section of the library where cushioned chairs sat. She took a seat in one, setting her backpack down beside her. She reached down and pulled out her black Bible. She turned to the page she had marked and began to read silently. In the still, quietness of the library, she did not notice Matthew walk up behind her chair and when he whispered "boo!" Suddenly, she jumped a few inches off her chair.

"Matthew!" She grunted. He chuckled.

"Didn't even see me coming," he smiled and took a seat in the chair beside hers. "What're you reading?"

"The Bible," Blue answered matter-of-factly. Matthew had shoulder-length red hair and deep navy blue eyes that glowed with an almost mischievous joy. He wore a band hoodie with Wolves At The Gate's logo. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What book in the Bible?" The red head inquired.

"Luke," Blue answered. Matthew nodded.

"Ahh, I was reading Luke the other day and I came to the part where Jesus talks about carrying your cross and following Him." Matthew explained. "And I find that part so fascinating, don't you?"

"Mmm, a little bit," Blue admitted. "I find it fascinating that discipleship comes with a cost."

"A hefty cost, if you ask me!" Matthew agreed. "You have to die to yourself and put Jesus and His Word before your own life! If you ask me, that's the ultimate price, but it is fair considering He gave His life for yours."

"Yeah, that is true," Blue nodded. She found it odd that he said "yours" instead of "ours," but just assumed it stemmed from his awkwardness. "I would give up everything for Him," Blue pledged.

"Really?" Matthew asked. "Even the companionship of your friends or love of your family if it came to it?" Blue looked into his eyes curiously.

"Well, I think so," Blue said. "I mean it would be hard, but if I know what's best, then I'll follow God."

"True, true," Matthew nodded. "But if you look at it, truly there is nothing to lose and all to gain. If your friends and family rejected you for following Jesus and being honest with them, then at least you know you weren't living a people pleasing lie and you might have planted a seed of faith that God is eagerly awaiting to cultivate." He said wisely. This guy never ceases to amaze me, Blue thought. His wisdom is beyond his years and is so unlikely for his goofy character. She smiled to herself. That's why I love him like a brother. "Anyways," he said. "I'll see ya, later, sis. I got some more scaring to be done," he grinned evilly. "It's one of my favorite parts of the day!" Blue smiled as she watched him sneak farther into the library to go scare unexpecting victims. Blue loved how he referred to anyone who he knew followed Christ as "sis" or "bro," it made being a Christian feel more like being a family. The bell rang and she gently shoved her Bible into her backpack and headed off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

When Blue arrived in her fifth period class, she had to hold back a groan. Where usually sat at her messy desk, a substitute sat, reading lesson plans for the day. Blue sat in her seat reluctantly. I hate subs, she thought miserably. Didn't take long for the rest of the class to arrive and for class to get started. The bell rang and the substitute walked casually to the front of the room where he turned to face the class. "Good afternoon, class. is away at a meeting downtown today, so I will be your substitute. My name is Mr. Johnston." He introduced himself. Oh no, Blue thought as she realized he had an accent. She laid her head down on her desk, knowing what could happen next with a class filled with immature high schoolers. "Mrs. Wesley left us videos to watch for the class. They are over the history of the economy in our country and how the gas and oil industry has effected it through trading and making deals with foreign countries." He explained and went over to the desk.

"What did he say?" Blue heard one of classmates that sat beside her whisper among their friends who were busy giggling. Blue rolled her eyes and sat up as the video began to play on the scream. It wasn't interesting in the least, but Blue payed attention because she knew that it would come back to haunt her if she didn't. She yawned and rested her cheek on her fist. She was thankful her history teacher hadn't left anything too complicated for her class to do while she was away. The first video ended quickly and the sub pulled up another video. "Did I mention you'll have a quiz on this tomorrow? You should be taking notes."

"What?" One of Blue's classmates shouted. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Excuse me," the sub stood up, offended at the outburst. "You can still be taking notes even though you missed the first video."

"What did you say?" Giggled one of the girls in the back. "I can't understand you!"

"Stop that!" He commanded. "Be quiet and watch the video." Blue sighed. It was going to be a long class period.

Luckily for Blue, the rest of the day went by quickly. All she had left were classes she actually enjoyed; her electives. As school let out, she began her trek home, exiting the front of the school. "Hey there," a voice greeted her. She turned to see Simon Smith walking by her left side. She blushed. Ever since junior high, Blue had a huge crush on Simon. She loved his style, he wore a lot of leather and black and his brown hair that hing loosely touching his shoulders and brown eyes that sparkled with mischief were so adorable to her. However, she knew he wasn't a Christian, so she never wanted to have an actual relationship with him. She'd tried telling him about Jesus before, but he never listened, or he pretended to listen and then moved the conversation on to a whole different topic. "Hi," Blue said politely.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing walking all alone?" He asked flirtatiously. Blue blushed even more.

"Umm, I walk alone everyday," she answered, feeling a little uncomfortable. She grabbed the straps of her backpack, something she always did when she felt nervous or uncomfortable.

"Hmm, that's a shame." He said. "I guess I'll keep you company."

"O-ok," Blue said, nervously. She gulped. What is he doing?

"Hey, you wanna try something?" He asked as they came to a stop sign and stopped.

"Huh?" Blue asked. "What do you mean?" Jesus be with me.

"You're cool and have a certain beautiful swagger about you, Blue. You know that?"

"Umm, thank you?"

"So, I was wondering. You wanna smoke? I hear you're against it, but why should you be against something you never tried?" He looked her in the eyes.

"What?" She was shocked. Why would he even ask a question like that?

"I mean, you're judging a book by its cover. Doesn't the Bible tell you not to judge? Try it and then tell me that you're against it. Maybe then people will start respecting you more." He said. "I have an entire pack right here," he held open his leather jacket and revealed a pocket on the inside that held a little box of cigarettes. Blue's jaw dropped.

"I-I can't do that," Blue looked up at him. "That goes against everything I believe."

"Oh come on!" He groaned. "You're so stiff! Loosen up for once and enjoy yourself! Why don't you ever think for yourself?" He grumbled. Blue looked away from him.

"I can't, Simon." Blue told him, unnerved.

"Are you sure?" He pried. Blue looked at the pack again. Would he like me if I just smoked one? How bad could it really be? Just one won't hurt will it? I can't, it's wrong! Her mind went back and forth. She shook her head at last. "I won't."

"Stupid Bible thumper," he spat. Simon scowled and walked away. Blue let out a long sighed of relief as she continued walking and came up to the bridge she passed everyday.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue stopped on the bridge and peered out across the bayou down below. Even though it was a little trashy and unkempt, it was beautiful to Blue and she enjoyed the peace it brought. She stood there, thinking about Simon. She began to pray. Lord, I really care for Simon, but I know he doesn't believe in You. I really like him. I really want to see him turn to You. Father, I pray that Your Will be done. I pray that Simon turns to You and that You change him, if it is Your will. I thank You, Father, for bringing him to me. Even though he mocks me and tempts me, I still care for him. Please save him. It's in Jesus's name I pray. Amen. Blue sighed. Her soul felt completely at peace, completely still. She trusted God to do what was best, so she headed home.

Blue plopped down on the outside porch in her backyard, Bible in hand. She flipped through and turned to Luke chapter 14 and read from verse 25;

 _Now large crowds were going along with Him; and He turned and said to them, "If anyone comes to Me and does not hate his own father and mother and wife and children and brothers and sisters, yes, and even his own life, he cannot be My disciple."_

Blue stopped. Isn't that what Matt was talking about earlier? She wondered, remembering their conversation in the library. What a coincidence. I wonder what the people of the time that Jesus said this thought about it. Did they take it literally? Maybe they did about the part saying "hate his own father and mother," but I think it means that we need to love Jesus more than they. I understand what it means, I need to be prepare to do as Jesus says. Blue looked up at the sky, now stunning shades of red, orange, and pink as the sun inched closer to the edge of the world. Even if it means losing my friends.

Verse Luke 14:25-27 NASB


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Blue sat next to Hannah in the early morning cafeteria. Hannah and Carly always seemed to arrive earlier than she, and she supposed that was because she spent 30 minutes of her morning in her Bible. She joined in the conversation, picking it up quickly. "I miss the days when school didn't take up so much of my time," Carly complained. "On top of homework and studying barely have any time for me!"

"I know right? I miss the days when I actually could practice basketball on my own time." Hannah agreed.

"I think it's a blessing," Blue disagreed. "I was never super busy anyways, so I was bored a lot when we weren't so busy, now I have things to do."

"Well, now, Saint Blue, not everyone can be like you," Carly said, rolling her eyes. Blue raised a brow.

"Seriously, why do you have to think everything is a blessing? Why do you always have to bring things back to God?" Hannah frowned.

"Um," Blue was speechless. Where did this suddenly come from? Weren't her friends Christians too?

"I just remembered!" Hannah interjected. "My cousin is having a party this weekend while his parents are out of town. He says he's inviting a bunch of his guy friends told me I could bring a bunch of my friends. Do y'all want to go with me?"

"Heck, yeah!" Carly answered her.

"Umm, what will there be at the party?" Blue asked cautiously.

"Saint Blue returns, why so soon?" Hannah turned on Blue. "Why don't you ever have fun, Blue? It's just a party. Sure there'll be a little drinking here and there, but what is it going to hurt? And so what, we're underaged? Yes, there's also going to be boys, but seriously, when will there not be? It's a party for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, Blue, lighten up for once." Carly agreed, disgusted. Blue's jaw gaped open. She didn't know what to say. Why were they turning on her? Most of all, why were they so keen on jeopardizing their futures? Blue didn't have a clue and she was consumed by shock. "You know what, Kayla? If you think you're better than us, then why don't you stop talking to us?" Hannah said, agitated.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, either go to the party, or stop hanging out with us," Carly joined in.

"But that's not-"

"Fine, We'll give you time to think about it. By tomorrow morning, we want an answer. Until then, don't talk to us." Hannah told her.

"What? Why are you guys doing this?" Blue asked, heartbroken.

"Because you're always so perfect, Blue. Either do something to prove you aren't or don't talk to us again. It's totally your choice." Carly answered her. The bell rang and her two friends left her, snickering as they headed to class. Blue just sat there, completely shocked. _What just happened?_


	6. Chapter 6

Blue spent the rest of her day with her mind completely consumed by the events of the morning. What had gotten into her friends? Why had they been so mean? Was it jealousy? Were they just trying to cause her to stumble? Was this just a stupid spat that really wouldn't change anything, or if Blue told them she wouldn't go, would they really never talk to her again? She was worried that was the case.

When lunch came around, she sat by herself. Her friends took a seat away from her and she felt sick to her stomach when she realized it. Her heart, slowly breaking, she skipped lunch and hurried to the library, barely able to keep her tears in.

She found the place she'd sat yesterday and pulled out her Bible, flipping to Luke. She looked on the page she read yesterday and her face paled. _God was speaking to me, it really wasn't a coincidence_ , she thought. _I'm going to have to choose either to carry my cross or fall under the weight of it. I know if I fall, Jesus will be there to help me up, but if I carry the weight, then I'll be stronger. What should I do?_

She took a deep breathe, trying to push back the tears. _I have a day to decide, I don't know if that will be long enough, but I know that God is with me and He'll help me make the right choice_. She closed her eyes and bowed her head prayerfully. _Father, I need You now. My friends are turning against me and I don't know what I'm going to do. I know I should follow You, but they're my best friends. Lord, please help me make the right choice and let Your Will be done, not mine. It's in Jesus' holy name I pray. Amen._

She breathed again, opening her eyes. _I have the rest of the day to think about it. I'll make the right choice. I have to._


	7. Chapter 7

Blue had to put her conflicting thoughts aside for her grades' sake as she entered fifth period. She took a seat in her assigned spot and started getting ready. The bell rang quickly and everyone was seated and prepared. Mrs. Wesley, her teacher, was back and stood at the front of the room, ready to speak. Mrs. Wesley was a skinny, elderly woman with thick glasses and short silver hair and beady eyes that caught every movement in the room. "I hope you took good notes yesterday," she began, her voice old and craggily. "Your quiz is today."

"Miss, we didn't know we were supposed to take notes!" One of her classmates blurted out. Blue looked at him.

"The sub didn't tell you?"

"I mean he did tell us, but not until right before the last video," the student continued saying. That's not true, Blue thought. It was right after the first.

"Hmm," Mrs. Wesley's gaze turned to Blue. "Is this true Kayla?" Blue's face paled as every eye turned to her. _No it's not, but if I tell the truth, then they'll hate me_. She gulped and her stomach began to twist with nervousness. She opened her mouth to speak. "No, it isn't." Blue answered finally. Her classmates gasped at her response and some even began to glare at her. She kept her eyes locked with Mrs. Wesley's. "The sub told us after having already played the first video. He told us to take notes after that one, not the last one."

"Oh," Mrs. Wesley said. She turned her gaze back to the student who had lied, who didn't meet her eyes. "Well, then. I expect 100% from everyone in this class, no excuses." The entire class groaned and Blue stared at her desk, her face burning. She was sure everyone was extremely mad at her, but she wasn't about to lie for them.

As class ended and they filed out, Blue avoided her classmates' eyes, but that couldn't stop her from hearing their hateful comments and names they called her. "Goody-goody" "Tattle tell" "Bible thumping Jesus freak" "selfish idiot, you caused us all to fail!" She didn't let it phase her, however. She knew she did what's right and she had more to worry about than what her classmates thought of her. _If I can call an entire class out on a lie to the teacher, then surely I can stand firm, right? I still have a big decision to make._


	8. Chapter 8

Blue sat on her porch after school, her mind still at conflict. She was deep in thought and prayer. Her stomach still turned and twisted in nervousness and anxiety, but Holy Spirit kept calming the storm inside, assuring her everything would be ok. She breathed. "Lord, this is really hard for me," she prayed, looking up at the sky. Dark clouds were beginning to roll in. She knew it would rain soon. "I know You want me to stay away from this party, but I don't know if I can. I don't want to lose my best friends." What about me? Am I not your Best Friend? The Holy Spirit seemed to whisper in her soul and in her heart. "You are my Best Friend, Lord, but-"

Then you have everything you need, I will never leave you. Blue stopped. She looked up at the sky again. Her eyes began to tear up. "I know You won't, Jesus. You are my only true friend. You are everything I need and want. Forgive me for not seeing this before."

Blue awoke the next morning, well rested. She sat up, wondering why no one had waken since she obviously slept in. She stood and headed downstairs to find her mom and dad standing in the kitchen. "No school today, sweetie," her mother informed her.

"Seriously?" Blue asked through a yawn.

"Some parts of the district flooded with last night's storm, so they cancelled school." Her mother explained farther.

"No work either," her dad added. "It's flooded at your mother's office."

"Wow," Blue walked over to a nearby window and peered out at dark clouds still looming over their wet neighborhood. No floods here, guess we got lucky, Blue thought. Thank You, Jesus. Blue went back up and changed and brushed her teeth and headed outside to go take a look at the bayou. She slipped on her hoodie and pulled on her beanie and tied her boots. She walked out the back door and hurried over to the back gate. She peered over and gasped at the height of the bayou. It had risen exceptionally and might've even posed as a flooding threat. She opened the gate and took a seat next to the fence, watching the peaceful water rush past. That's when she remembered the events of the previous day. All the terrible emotions, the anxiety and nervousness, came rushing back in and she had to brace herself for the impact. She sighed. "I guess I should take this as a blessing, Thank You, Lord." She prayed allowed.

"Blessings often come in disguises." Blue jumped. She turned her gaze to the fence to her left and saw a boy with jet black hair and light blue eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized, coming to her side of the fence.


	9. Chapter 9

"I-it's ok," Blue said turning her gaze back to the bayou. Then she suddenly recognized him. "Wait, you're Matthew's friend, aren't you?"

"Yep," the boy said and sat beside her. "My name is Levi and I've known Matthew for ages. We're very good friends. You're Kayla, er, Blue right?"

"Yeah," Blue nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Levi said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too," Blue smiled, looking at him.

"Blessings can come in many shapes and sizes and in disguise." Levi said, peering out across the bayou. "But blessings are blessings and you should be very thankful for them."

"Yeah," Blue agreed. "Say, if you're Matthew's friend, you must be a Christian, right?"

"Yep, and a proud one at that," he answered.

"Good, can I ask you for advice?"

"Fire away."

"Ok," Blue cleared her throat and watched the bayou as she spoke. "My two closest friends want me to do something that goes against my morals, but they said that if I didn't then they wouldn't ever speak to me again. I know it seems like a simple thing, but I'm just so worried. I don't want to lose my friends, but I don't want to disobey God. What should I do?"

"Hmm," Levi hummed. "You, of course, should obey God, but it's your choice really, what do you want to do?"

"I-" she stopped. "I don't know." _Have I been so caught up in what could happen and what God wants that I never took a second to consider the fact that I have free will and can make this decision based on what I want?_ She thought. _What I want, what do I want?_ She sighed.

"You don't?" Levi inquired. "I admire your honesty."

"Thank you, but doesn't take a lot to admit when I'm beat," Blue stated.

"Maybe not for you, but for some, they'd find themselves in a struggle similar to the one your in over this decision." Levi pointed out.

"That's true," Blue sighed. _What do I want?_ She asked herself. _I want what's best. I want God's Will._ "I know what I want now."

"What is it?"

"God's Will. I want what is best."


	10. Chapter 10

She breathed as she entered the cafeteria, her stomach twisted in a million knots. She kept praying as she approached her friends' table. _Lord, please be with me, help me make the right choice_. She gulped as she stopped in front of them. Carly and Hannah both stared at her expectantly. "Well?" Hannah asked, rudely.

"I-I have decided," Blue breathed. "That I will not be going to your cousin's party."

"Mm, typical Blue," Carly rolled her eyes. "What a waste of my time."

"It was nice knowing you, but you're too perfect for us, so do us a favor and leave us alone, k? Good bye." Hannah said, turning to face Carly. Blue, choked up, simply nodded and stalked off to the library, head held low in case she couldn't hold the flood of tears in. She hurried to her usual spot and plopped down on the chair hugging her knees and crying. I did it, Lord, but I lost my two closest best friends. The warm tears streamed down her face and she felt humiliated. "Blue?" She herd a soft voice speak. She looked up, face red and wet from crying and she saw her old friend Summer, a short girl with short brown hair that curled at the ends and innocent brown eyes, standing beside her chair.

"Oh, hi, Summer," Blue said, looking away.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked concerned.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Blue?" Matthew emerged from behind one the shelves and came and stood beside Summer, who took a seat beside Blue.

"You know Hannah and Carly right?" She asked, her voice distorted due to crying.

"Yeah," the two said in unison.

"Well, Hannah wanted me to go with her to her cousin's party where there would be alcohol and boys and I already didn't want to go, but they told me if I didn't, then we wouldn't be friends anymore. They gave me a day to think about it. I just told them that I decided that I didn't want to go to the party and now we aren't friends anymore. I'm going to be all alone at lunch now and I'm humiliated, I guess."

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that, Blue," Summer said, sadly.

"Following God is a hard call, indeed," Matthew nodded. "But you'll always have Him as your true Best Friend."

"Yeah," Blue smiled.

"Levi told me that you two met. He has the same lunch as you. If you want, I can ask him to sit with you." Matthew offered.

"Sure," Blue nodded. "Thank you, you're really making me feel better."

"You did good, Blue. You shouldn't be sad at all!" Summer said.


	11. Epilogue

Blue sat out on her porch like she did everyday. She turned on her IPod, smiling bright at the events of the day. She pushed her earbud cord inside the audio jack and slipped her earbuds into her ears. She pushed the play button on her Christian Rock radio station app and listened to the beautiful hard core melodies. _Lord, thank You for what You did for me today, she prayed. You always turn my tears into laughter and weeping into dancing. I may have lost two friends, but I gained a new one who will help me in my walk with You. Thank You, Jesus. It's in Your name I pray. Amen._ She finished and began humming along with the song that was playing, a perfect song for how she felt toward Hannah and Carly at the moment.

 _Your bad company corrupted the child I was_

 _You took advantage and you left me addicted to your drug_

 _This is the last time!_

 _So go ahead and take a good look at me_

 _You'll see me never again, never again_

 _I'm leaving_

 **Hey there! I know this was a really short story, but I feel like I got the point across. I know it's hard to do the right thing sometimes, but you'll find that you'll usually feel better about doing the right thing afterwards than after doing the wrong thing. Thanks so much for reading, I have many more stories to come! God bless! Maranatha!**

 _Song: "Sayanora" by Disciple. I do not own the song or the lyrics!_


End file.
